The present disclosure relates to a developer replenishing apparatus that replenishes developer and to an image forming apparatus to which the developer replenishing apparatus is applied.
In an image forming apparatus adopting an electrophotographic system, toner (developer) is supplied from a developing apparatus to a peripheral surface of a photoconductive drum in order to develop an electrostatic latent image on the photoconductive drum. In accordance with consumption of the toner, toner is replenished from a toner container (developer housing container) to the developing apparatus. Desirably, the toner housed in the toner container is used up completely, leaving as little toner in the container as possible. However, there are cases where toner remains inside the container due to, for instance, adherence of toner on an inner wall surface of the container.
In consideration of the problem described above, a toner container is known in which a moving wall is arranged inside the container. The moving wall moves so as to approach a toner discharge port in accordance with a remaining toner amount. The movement of the moving wall is controlled based on a detection result of a toner sensor arranged near the toner discharge port. According to such a toner container, since the toner inside the container is conveyed by the moving wall, all of the toner can be guided to the toner discharge port without leaving any toner on the inner wall surface or the like.